


Mistletoe

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), Day 3, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian sees Cass stood under the mistletoe at a party and decides to take a chance.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Mistletoe

Varian took a long drink of the hot spiced wine. He could feel the liquid as it started to heat his veins.

“I’m going to do it.” He said, setting his jaw and clenching his fist.

“Terrible idea really.” Eugene said from next to him.

“You go get her little buddy!” Lance said with a deep chuckle.

Eugene put his hand to his forehead and gave a deep sigh.

“Don’t encourage him!””  
  


“Why not? This party is getting dull, we need some entertainment.”

Varian wasn’t going to let them distract him. He was determined now; he was going to do it. He was going to win fair maiden, he was going to be charming and suave just like Flynn Rider, in the books, not the guy stood behind him loudly whispering.

“Perhaps we should have watered his wine down some more?”  
  


“More? At this point it’s just hot water slightly dyed red.”

“I’m doing it!” He announced loudly as he made a determined path across the great hall. Despite it being the official castle Christmas party, most of the townsfolk had made their way home to prepare for the morning, and now it was just the royal family, friends, and staff. He and Cassandra came somewhere between the friends and staff mark he supposed. He had been hoping to dance with her all night, but she had arrived late, and in her armour, so he got the feeling that she wasn’t in the mood for dancing, which could actually work to his favour seeing as earlier in the evening Keira had told him he was as graceful as a new-born donkey. Besides, she was stood in the absolutely perfect spot.

“Hello… Cassandra.” He said with his most winning smile.

She turned to look at him.

“Oh, hi Varian. Merry Christmas.”  
  


“And a Happy new year.” He said with a wink. “So, I see you have picked the best spot in the entire hall. Were you waiting for me?”  
  


“What on earth are you on about?”  
  


Varian pointed upwards. Cassandra’s eyes followed, then narrowed as her mouth set in a frown.

“Mistletoe.” Varian pointed out, he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her.

“One more step shortarse and you’ll end up shorter.”  
  


“Shorter…” Varian said trying to work it out.

“By a head.”  
  


“Ha! Got it! You’re so funny Cassie.” He said putting his hand on her arm.

She glared at him.

“Okay, personal space, got it.” Varian said backing off slowly.

Cassandra turned away from him and started to head for the doorway.

“So, I’ll uh… see you in the new year?” Varian shouted after her.

“Maybe.” She said turning back and shooting him a glance. “I mean, you work here too I guess.”

Varian watched her leave. He felt a hand clap him on his shoulder.

“Rotten luck dear fellow.” Lance said with a shake of his head. Varian turned to him and Eugene.

“What do you mean? She said she’d see me in the new year.”  
  


“She said maybe.” Eugene pointed out.

“That’s just her way of saying yes, we have a secret language you know.” Varian said with a smug smile. “It’s only a matter of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't win everytime....  
>  Okay! Hi there, tomorrow's advent story is being written by A_Deity and it's called Roses Are Expensive, so keep your eyes open.   
>  Also, I'm going to once again mention Snowflakes in an Hourglass by Echo_Tango_Romeo, because It's an advent, and it's proving really sweet and enjoyable.


End file.
